Garfield vs Climb
by Deathscytherito
Summary: When weak squire of Re-Estize Kingdom receives ancient powers of the past, only Garfield can save the day. Will our hero defeat evil once again, or will this new darkness be too much?


Garfield vs Climb

In depths of temple in Re-Estize Kingdom, shady ritual was going on.

"Knight Climb, we have obtained remnants of ancient gods and beings, and of King of Slane Theocracy to imbue you with power to create the unlimited power being." Said evil mysterious man with ambitions.

"B-But sir, I am not sure if I am ready to power imbuement, I must serve Master Renner, and how does Theocracy having the king if it is Theocracy does not make sense despite all historical documents and common se-" "Silence fool, it does not matter what you think, it is for sure the king of Theocracy and it does not matter what your senses tell you. Now, step onto magic circle and you will receive ultimate power to defeat Empire and Lich Ainz." "Yes master." Said Climb with responsive.

Garfield was enjoying playing table tennis using depleted uranium balls as ball when voice could be heard from across land. "`I AM END AND BEGINS, I AM UNLIMITED POWER, I AM EXILCLIMB, DRAGON LORDS OF EXISTENCES! I SHALL HAVE ALL WOMEN PARTICIPATE IN HEDONISTIC CULT DANCES AND LASGNA SHALL BE SACRIFICE!" roared Exilclimb with unlimit power.

Suddenly Garfield heard screams of large terror as he saw girls Wiz, Felix and Emilia being sucked into evil energy portal. Garfield went to save them but he was not quick enough before they disappeared.

"Damn you, Lexiclimb, I shall avenge poor girls who only wishes to enjoy life." Garfield clenched fist at sun.

"Garfield, take my Reinhardmobile!" said Reinhard who telepathical fistbumped with Garfield as Garfield jumped into Reinhardmobile with flawless acrobatic.

Garfield zoomed through all American highway as he made himself to Exilclimb cult headquarter. However, on way, he was ambush by Exilclimb minion that were using tank to try and defeat him "You cannot defeat us Garfield we are in beast of steel and you are in nothing" said tank commander with arrogance. "You are wrong, my fist itself is beast of nature and destruction" said Garfield as he telekinetically punched the tanks into oblivion from the Reinhardmobile. "Rest in pieces, beasts of steel." Said Garfield as he felt pity for manly machines used for wrong purpose.

Suddenly Garfield Reinhardmobile came to stop as new opponent appeared in front of him. Garfield could feel overwhelming auras coming from opponent. He saw and recognized it was Regulus Harem King. "So, Harem King, you too have come to stop me." Said Garfield with solemnness. "Yes, it shame but Exilclimb holds important witch and warlock hostage and now I must fight you to spare them. Know that I never hated you, Garfield, let power of love and righteousness determine true winner." Said Regulus with sorrow. Regulus and Garfield leapt at each other and engaged in strong battle. Even though Regulus had strong power, Garfield's power was infinite stronger than his. Even then, Regulus was worthy opponent and as Garfield punch through Regulus heart, they shared manly bonding moment. "I will defeat Exilclimb in your name, Harem King. You were worthy opponent. " said Garfield with honor as he took his fist out of Regulus chest, ripping out heart. Regulus nods with understanding as he died standing like true man.

Garfield continued on way to Lexiclimb cult and broke in through front door. Many cult member arrive to beat him with weak magic and sorceries that they stole from far better cult but Garfield defeat them with new power he learned from Regulus, where he stops the time of himself but this time his own heart does not stop, rather it is heart of his enemies that stop. "I am so handsome they skip heartbeat" said Garfield with jokings as enemy fell around him. At final door, man wearing blue tights and using red lance appeared to stop Garfield. "Cu Chulainn, we meet again, but as enemy" remarked Garfield with nostalgia. "Yes, I do not forget how you were the person who trained my master Scathach, and how you teached me to live life of glory and honor and respect to women. Now I am servant of Exilclimb but I fight you of own volition"" Said Lancer. Garfield nod and the two began to fight with speed of light, however when Lancer use Gae Bolg to pierce heart of Garfield, Garfield use his speed that is so fast it can change effects of causality and time, he grabs Gae Bolg and uses to reverse pierce heart of Cu. "…I am… still… student…" gasped Cu before he fell over with death. "Lancer always die… it shaem…" said Garfield with pity as he strolled past corpse to ultimate confronnation.

In next room, he saw as evil Exilcimb sat on ivory throne, with hedonistic cult member watching poor girls such as Emilia, Wiz, Natalie Portman, Mine and Echidna being forced to dance bizarre hedonistic cult dance for cult. "Ah, Garfield, you have arrived, it is time to show you my power." Said Exilclimb. Suddenly, cult member stabbed self simultaneously and their blood and energy flowed into Lexiclimb to power him up, causing Lexiclimb to become incredibly muscles and power. Garfield rushed at Lexiclimb with great righteousness and power but his fist was stopped with finger of Exilclimb. "Die." Exilclimb uttered with single word as Garfield was sent backwards with immense strength, flying through several wall. Exilclimb walked over and began to change form. "I WILL ELIMINATE YOU WITH MY TRUE FORM, GARFIELD, WEAKEST OF CATS! BEHOLD!" bellowed Exilclimb as he revealed true unlimited god form, which was black armored knight wtih devil wings and giant dual scythes.

Just as Exilclimb was about to strike Garfield down, battle cry could be heard behind him, voice Garfield thought he would never hear before. "GREED BOLG!" shouted both Cu Chulainn and Regulus as they combined powers to perform ultimate noble phantasm on Lexiclimb, combining power of greed and gae bolg to pierce through Lexiclimb's defense. "Regulus, Lamcer, you are alive!" said Garfield with surprises. "Not for long." Said Regulus, yet his eyes were filled with light of justice. "Even though are supposed to be dead, your fighting spirit and passion of justice fuels us to fight one last time in name of good" they said in unison. "WEAKLINGS, DO NOT INTERFERE!" said Exilclimb in rage as he swatted aside Regulus and Cu, killing them for good. However, Garfield was empowered by sacrifice of his comrades, and calling upon true American spirit, and began to burn with rainbow colored aura. Garfield shed single manly tear for fallen. Suddenly Exilclimb and Garfield were teleported to pocket universe. "Where is this places?" asked Exilclimb with questioning. "This is world of myself, where all allies and opponents I have met and fought of justice and good remain in spirit. Now, I unlock true potential of this world, and gain true unlimited power to rival galaxies!" shouted Garfield with power. "FOOL, ONLY I HAVE POWER OF UNIVERSES AND UNLIMITED INTELLIGENCES!" screamed Exilclimb, who began charging attack. "PITCH BLACK UNIVERSAL TYRANT BEAM!" screamed Lexiclimb as he sent out massive planet-size lazer at Garfield. "...A TRUE LASAGNA EATER! A TRUE GARFIELD! HAS JUSTICE AND LASAGNA IN HIS HEART! BUSTEEEEER! LASAGNAAAAA! SLIIIIIICE!" roared Garfield as the spirits and power of all heroes of Earth from past and future flowed into Garfield, powering up the ultimate attack which Garfield unleashed on Lexiclimb. Universe-sizd slash of pure energy and justice roared towards Exilclimb, overwhelming beam of laser. "NO! WHAT IS THIS POWER? IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Exilclimb as he was consumed by light of righteousness. Power of Garfield was so powerful that Exilclimb very soul itsefl was eliminated from existence, and slash went through infinite parallel universe and realities, showing all the righteousness of Garfield. Now teleporting back to cult base, Garfield was exhausted as he had used all powers of justice to defeat Exilclimb. However, he saw lasgna sacrifice pedestal that the cultist were to use, and lasagna began to fly into his mouth to refuel him. Now with energy back, Garfield went to free poor girls. "Garfield, thank you for saving us again!" said Emilia and Wiz. "You are an interesting specimens, I wish to learn all about you." Said Echidna with curiosities. "I am usually not friendly but you are amazing, Garfield!" said Mine. "My hero!" said Natalie Portman. "Nyi love you!" mewed Felix. "Now now ladies, there is enough Garfield for all of you" said Garfield with smirking.

"AMAKOOOOO!" said familiar voice. It was Jon Arbuckle with Reinhardcopter ready to take Garfield and girls home. With spirits of honorable warriors of past including Regulus and Cu Chulalan watching, Garfield returned home with girls to night of singing and vigorous love. All was right with world.

The end.

To be continued?

AN: I love Emilia but Natalie Portman if you are reading this I still am single if you want to date me


End file.
